


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Series: The First Back On Earth [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), slight reference to Game of Thrones
Genre: Character Death, Crash Landing, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sort of Cannon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: Alright me fellow fanfiction readers I found myself creating another fanfic. This time I chose to use 'the 100' universe as my platform with 4 OC characters.1 being a grounder you will meet later in the fanfic.3 being siblings Sansa, Arya, and Rickon. (If they sound familiar that's because they were based off characters from George R. R. Martin's Game of Thrones.)You will see from the perspectives of these characters. How things progressed with them in the fandom starting from season one. Slightly AU.





	1. Catch Me

**Arya**

[You've Got Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9_isl1jjHc)

"Prisoner 4-5-1. You have a visitor." I turned away from my current canvas on the inner corner of my holding cell staring at the door expecting to see my grandmother here for another visit. Instead, my father walks up with the same solemn look on his face. He nods and the guards move away silently, most of the time you weren't allowed to be left alone with a visitor but my father was high enough in the chain of command by now to get this exception. I watch him move towards my cot placing a large jacket on it. He's still silent staring anywhere but my face. He usually only visits on my birthday when he can get away with being this way.

"Arya," He started and I looked up at the back of his head. He still hadn't looked at me instead of focusing his attention on my drawings throughout the room. I drew mostly of Earth, but a Wonderlandish styled one I used to imagine it like as a child when my grandmother told me stories. Sometimes I'd add a small girl or boy to the pictures to give myself back some of that lacking love and wonder I had before I was locked up.

"You're looking too closely," was the first thing I said to him I moved over to the drawing on the door. It was the one drawing I had of mum from memory. She died when Rickon was two years old. I guess my young mind wanted to believe she was in a better place, but my father said there was no such place, so I created one for her.

"Arya..." He whispered softly and I backed away. I should've known this is how it would turn out because ever since my mum died he's been cold. Cold enough to let our sister get away with turning her three-year-old brother into the guards. Cold enough to lock me away for trying to protect him. Cold enough to deem me a murder for an accident.

I grew silent turning away from him. I could almost feel my mother's slim arms wrap around me telling me he didn't mean it, that work was just stressing him. I could remember the sound of her voice alongside my father's when they would sing us all to sleep. The only thing that changed was my mother, she got floated. Now he couldn't care less what happened to me and Rickon.

"Arya say something, please," I look back over at him glaring daggers.

"What do you want me to say?" I growled crossing my arms over my chest, "You can't even look at me." I knew why he didn't look at me, my grandmother told me. I may have my father's spirit, but I looked like a carbon copy of my mother. I was 13 and heartbroken, now I'm 17 and tired. "They're floating me early... that's why you came... this is your way of saying goodbye." I said looking back over at my drawings.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" I asked furrowing my brows.

He continued though as though I hadn't spoken, "I know you hate me,"  _No I don't but you don't need to know that._ "And I've accepted that now. I love you and wish things were better but we don't have enough time to fix things because you are going not to be executed but to Earth. You knew this though didn't you?"

"Why the fuck do you think I was in solitary, sir?" I said watching him flinch at the formality of the name.

"Anyways the jacket has things you'll need to survive. Knives, small amounts of food, paper, colours, and some book pages your grandmother wanted to give to you." Then he moves over to me picking up my wrist locking a medal bracelet onto it. "Keep this on no matter what." He mumbled while putting on my leather archery bands. "Protect Rickon for me?"

"Always," I said moving over to place on the heavy jacket. I turned back and he left followed by the guards advancing towards me. I didn't have time to fight back because they quickly pulled my head aside injecting me to sleep.

* * *

 

**Sansa**

"How'd it go, father?" I asked softly staring at the screens where one by one the pictures lit up followed by vitals.

"As well as it possibly could've." He said from behind me and I turned to face him. 

"Abby hasn't come back yet, but Clarke only just lit up, so give her a few minutes. Three-fourths of 103 have lit up so we should be ready to drop them in 10 if this keeps up." I said turning back to the screens watching Rickons dark picture light up. "I'll go check on things down there I'll be back before the launch," I said walking briskly out of the room before starting to run down the halls. I barely arrived in time to tell them to give Rickon the standing seat so his feet would dangle. The guards complied without a word and I moved to my sister's seat placing a 13-minute timer on her buckle to make sure she didn't play hero and switch seats with Rickon. I also put one on Rickon but on a strap so that it would cut during landing.

I nodded to one of the guards after I was done. He looked new but that meant he wouldn't know what I was doing. I moved down the latter and with grace walked back to the government and science station waiting for confirmation of my work. By the time I got back, they were counting down until the drop-off.

* * *

 

**Bellamy**

I moved silently stripping off the guard jacket tucking it behind an unconscious girl's seat. I moved to duck a small lock of her white hair behind her ear studying her face. I don't remember ever seeing her on the Ark before. but before I could study further a flashing light took my attention away from her face and to the countdown timer clipped to her seat buckle. From what I noticed earlier no one else had one except her. I didn't get time to further look into this because one moment later I heard the guards voices coming closer. I kept my head down moving quickly to the seat across from her buckling myself in.

I watched through the locks of my dark hair as they set another unconscious girl next to the extremely pale one. This time I recognized her, Clarke Griffin, the Privileged Princess. Next in, was none other than the Chancellor's own son Wells. I resisted the urge to rush out of my seat and punch his face. They kept that up for a few more minutes, bringing people in and buckling them up. Most of them were awake others like Clarke were asleep probably for resisting.

I listened to the dropship door close my heartbeat speeding up. My eyes scanned over the crowds looking for my baby sister's face when a voice brought me back to the row across from me. "Welcome back... Look-" Wells began but the blonde interrupted him asking him why he was here. It was the same question I was asking myself, "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you." 

Well, I did not expect this sappy romantic shit when there was the possibility of sudden death. I didn't get to hear her response because in a moment there was a crash that had people screaming in shock for a moment. once they quieted down I noticed the white-haired girl was waking up.

* * *

 

  **Sansa**

I stood next to my father proudly watching my siblings waiting for their lights to go out. He didn't know and didn't need to but I'm so focused on their vitals I don't notice a woman walking towards us. "Not now." I heard Kane tell her watching his hand gesture for her to stop her advance towards him. 

"Total system failure,"  _Fuck!_ I thought then Sinclair announced this update, "That’s what we’re looking at. All we know for sure is that they were off course when we lost contact, so…"

"Communications?" I asked moving quickly beside him to look at the results.

"Other than the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing… No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything that we programmed in to help them is gone. They’re on their own." He answered.

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself looking back up at the vitals screens. "At least everyone is still lit," I said to my father and Abby.

* * *

 

**Arya**

I groaned softly stretching myself as much as I could before blinking my eyes open looking at the blonde girl next to me. I know who she is but my head hurt and my brain is just waking up so I couldn't put a name to the face. Not that I needed to think about it the moment she turns to me she gave me her name, "Hello I'm Clarke."

I roll my eyes at her, "I know your name, not that I really care Princess." I grumbled out shifting to sit up in my seat. Focusing my eyes on a screen to the side of me. 

" _Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You’ve been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would’ve sent others. Frankly, we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_

 _"_ Your Dad's a dick, Wells." One boy calls and I turn my attention to Clarke finally noticing Wells next to her.

" _Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean... but first you must know that the people around you could be more dangerous than what awaits you out there. So I have let the sister of your dangerous and most criminal person on board tell you who she is and what she's done..."_ I watched silently knowing who was gonna come up and take Jaha's place. 

 _"My sister is with you, and I wouldn't say anything unless I thought anyone of you might be in danger. ON the screen you will see her mugshot from four years ago when she was arrested. My sister's crimes are as follows... Being born as a second child, secrecy and planning to overthrow the Chancellor, treason, and murder."_ I looked away watching everyone gasp at the sudden news. " _I don't want her to trick you so we have set up proof of her crimes..."_

 

**_Four years previous_ **

_I sat in the Chancellor's chair looking through several of the files on his desk. My father was getting worse and I knew it had to be because of something Jaha was going to do. Something I could try to stop underground style, when I came across the perfect file I scanned the contents quickly eyes widening at my discovery._

_I quickly placed the file where it was when I found it and crawled back into the vent I came out of walking through them back to my room.I was close when I heard a childish cry. My heart stopped it was my baby brother moved quickly trying to see what all the fuss was about when I hear her voice. "Lock him up, my sister should be back soon. She likes crawling around in the vents." I heard his scream again and before I could think of a better plan I kicked the vent panel flipping int view._

_"Unhand my brother," I growled warningly._

_"Get her," Jaha commanded and I ran towards my brother only to be restrained by two men grabbing my upper arms._

_"You don't want to do this... I know your plan to send the prisoners to Earth... From the looks of the files, you don't want the people to know so let my brother go and you get to keep your secret-"_

_"Take him."_

_"He's only a toddler! He didn't do anything wrong!" I screamed thrashing at the men holding me._

_"One child per family. It's law."_

_"It's not his fault!"_

_"Calm yourself." He spoke watching me carefully. My brother cried and every instinct I had in me scream to protect him. So I did something no one could've thought I was capable of, I swung my leg as hard as could muster hitting the Chancellor between the legs as he fell to the ground I used my legs again to release myself from their hold running to Rickon._

_"LET GO OF HIM!" I shouted. The guard turned towards me and I threw myself at him wrapping my legs around his throat. He let go but instead grabbed his taser stick striking me in the lower back. My muscles tightened and I could move as the man collapsed beneath me. The last thing I saw was Abby and my father running up to me._

_"We can't move her," She said hands moving to specific parts of my body, "The tase sent her body into temporary incapacitation."_

_"What does that mean?" he asked crouching down next to me._

_"electro-immobilization the electric shock and other variables have caused her body to stop moving." They were too focused on me to notice I'd suffocated the man to death._

****

**_Present_ **

**Clarke**

I looked between the screen and the girl sitting next to me. She didn't look like a murder, and if I learned anything from my mother that wasn't a murder the girl had any control over. I moved my hand over to hers as a comfort watching Jaha return to the screen. " _Back to what I was saying t_ _he drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."_

Next thing I knew there was one of the prisoners out of his seat floating across the ship towards our row. "Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all." He said towards Wells and I stiffened beside him.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells stated and I noticed two other boys getting out of their seats.

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live," I shouted.

"Hey, you’re the murder who’s was just on the screen," Finn said looking over at the girl next to me.

"And You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," I said defending her, I never tolerated bullying even as a child.

"You’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year. I'm Finn, and the spacewalk was fun yours was just-Whoa!" He yelled being thrown against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare unbuckle Rickon!" I hear the girl yell and I looked over to where she was watching a little boy dangling from his seat belts. He couldn't even fully stand up straight,  _why wasn't he in a seat?_ I wondered.

"Arya..." Hear him whimper trying to keep himself up.

"Arya hold onto your seat now!" I heard a new voice say before we crashed a landing. It happened in an instant the little boy flew out of his seat hitting the roof before falling down onto the ground. Bleeding, limp, and lifeless. I turned to Arya who was now confirmed to be his sister. Still in shock of her own straps breaking and only being saved by holding on like the stranger said. Her knuckled whitened in the hold as she stared weakly at her brothers now dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's medically possible for what Arya did to happen but for the sake of this Fanfiction just try to believe it can.


	2. Radioactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating giving Arya her 'direwolf' in this fanfic too but I want to hear what you have to think about that? I know they don't exsist on Earth but radiation has messed with the appearance of some creatures has changed drastically so would it be far-fetched for her to have a wolf that was the size of a horse? Tell me in the comments below!

**Clarke**

[5,4,3,2,1 Murder Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTwdGRHl5Mw)

I unclick my buckle walking over to Finn and Rickon, "Finn, is he breathing?" I think I knew the answer but I had to ask. Hope the young child wasn't slowly dying. Finn looked up at me shaking his head and I took a small breath of relief. 

"The outer door is on the lower level. Let’s go!" I heard one of the boys say and I jumped into action not caring if anyone followed or didn't. I moved my way to the latter climbing down, "No. We can’t just open the doors." I said hopping off pushing my way to the door, "The air could be toxic."

I stopped taking a breather when the guy who sat across from me and saved Arya's life spoke up, "If the air is toxic, we’re all dead, anyway." 

"Bellamy?" 

Silence fell upon the group as they made way for a girl around my age to walk towards him. Once she stood a few feet away a wide grin spread across her face and she went up to hug him, "My God, look how big you are..."

She stopped short though, "What the hell are you wearing, a guard’s uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you. Haha!" He said pulling her in for that hug.

I watched the two my eyes sizing them up then I noticed the problem, "Where’s your wristband?"

My sudden question didn't seem to blow over well with the girl who turned out of the embrace to face me, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother for over a year." People started talking again some louder than others. Most of them saying that no one had a brother, the other half reminding them that the Arya chick had a sister no one knew about. Then one particular voice spoke loud above the others.

"That's Octavia Blake the girl found under the floor." 

I got so caught up in what was happening I didn't notice Arya walked up with tear stained cheeks and a reddened nose. The only reason I did was because Octavia tried to lurch herself in that general direction. "Octavia, Octavia, no. Let’s give them something else to remember you by." The girl turned around in his arms raising a brow at him.

"Like what?" She asked and before she could reply two boys dropped down from the latter one wearing large goggles ontop his head. The other who I remembered from school named Monty.

"Babydoll?" The other one asked looking around until he found who it was. "You are here." He said walking right up to Arya throwing an arm around her shoulders. Monty came around to her other side, "The ghost in the vents." She smiled but hung her head down low.

"Why you call her Babydoll?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"She taught us how to hide pot in a baby doll." Monty supplied, "And when we met her we thought she was 5, not 7 because of how small and malnourished she was."

Octavia and Bellamy smiled at one another and I'm guessing it was because they continued their conversation quietly. Now they started putting their plan into action pulling down the lever that would drop the ships door. There was a woosh of air and a loud thud before we were blinded by a bright light. Once adjusted Octavia walked to edge before jumping onto the ground. She threw her hands up and yelled.

* * *

 

**Arya**

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" I watch Octavia yell before the rest of the group move to follow her out the dropship. They're running and screaming as they take it all in. Clarke walks to a quieter area with the Spacewalker aka Finn following close behind her. Octavia is long gone by now. Monty and Jasper are probably racing through the forest around us. I didn't move to leave the ship instead for several moments before moving to a secluded area sitting on the damp Earth. The huge jacket my father gave me dwarfing my petite frame. I run my hands on the soil grabbing a fist full to feel it fall between the spaces of my spread fingers. I was mesmerized. Everyone was energized and running about so I was surprised when he walked up to me, the guy from before, the one who told me to hold on for dear fucking life. He looked pretty up close. Soft, brown dear-like eyes stared down at me. Curly hair pulled back one rogue strand falling against his forehead. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked looking down at me.

"Not like I'm gonna stop you," I said watching him sit cross-legged next to me. He looked out of place almost unsure what to do. I watched how he looked at his sister with the same swell of pride I had for Rickon. "I wish he could've seen it." I blurt out before I could stop myself. Haven't I cried enough?

"I'm sorry about your brother," he said looking down at his lap, "I don't know how you haven't broken down yet."

"I did do that... Four years ago." I said tucking a strand of my freakishly white hair behind my ear before standing up.

"Would you have killed him?" He asked eyes looking up at me pleadingly. "Chancellor Jaha. If you could for your brother would you?"

I nodded turning away from him. "I wouldn't give it a second thought," I said before walking away into the woods I had to start reading the pages of the books my grandmother sent me. I walked away until I couldn't see anyone and I started climbing one of the trees. I was declared a murderer sleeping inside the dropship with everyone else was not an option. Once I was settled in the tree straddling a large branch I shrugged of the jacket looking unturning the pockets. I found several of my knives hidden in the lining. Seven in total, each I stuck into the trunk behind me. Inside the pockets were a bundle string, a mini colour kit, and the Mockingjay necklace my mother made for me. I inspected the jacket further finding my knife holders hidden inside the trim and a blank book I had to cut out of the back. I opened the book studying the random scribbles inside the cover pages.

_Crack._

My head shot up from my book to find a young girl wandering around the forest. She was younger than the rest, maybe the same edge as Rickon. Her original euphoric state was replaced by one of fear. "Lost?" I asked and her head turned around frantically.

"Come out wherever you are!" She yelled back still trying to find me.

"I'm not hiding I'm just sitting in a tree." She started looking up now her eyes laying on me.

"Why are you-Your that murderer!" She said before running off... in the wrong direction. I sighed grabbing my knives placing them in my holders. I held my string and necklace while climbing down the tree running after her. It wasn't hard to find her. She wasn't exactly the quietest person on the ground. She finally stopped at a small stream splashing water on her face.

"You think I murdered that guard in cold blood?" I asked walking up to her cautiously, "I didn't if you were listening. I only meant to knock him out so I could get my brother somewhere safe... The reason I have treason under my belt is that I knew they planned to send the prisoners to the ground and was going to go public. I won't hurt you if that's why you're running away..."

I saw her body relax slightly as she turned around sizing me up, "Where'd you get all those weapons?"

"My father hid them in my jacket from earlier so I could hunt and defend myself if I needed." I told her flatly, "If you want one I'll give you one. You're the smallest here you'll be a target for many, I'll even teach you how to use it properly so you won't hurt yourself."

"Okay."

"Okay, you want to help me? I'm gonna make a bow so the group can properly go hunting until we find Mount Weather."

"Aren't we on Mount Weather?" She asked moving away from the water.

"I don't think so. I mean if Clarke's face was any indicator..." I said motioning for her to follow me while I walked back to get the specific wood needed to craft the bow. She quickly followed and I felt a little more at ease, at least she wasn't afraid of me.

* * *

 

**Sansa**

I walked inside running up to the screens to check. Rickon's light was out, but Arya's wasn't... _yet._ I expected if she survived the landing and my timer failed lock the video I convinced Jaha to put on the Dropship would surely convince the others to kill her for me. Fear makes us do awful things.

"There it is. We know they’ve landed, but communications are down, which means we’re still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby’s wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we’ve had for a hundred years. So nice work. Now, what are they telling us?" I turn away from the monitors containing the excitement from my face.

"Three dead kids, dark tiles. I'm sorry Kane..." There was a deafening pause as he looked over at the screen his eyes zoning in on one boy in particular. "Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with Councilor Kane," Abby said confidently. 

"Of course. Granted, they’ve only been on the ground for 15 minutes, but as of now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing, not radiation levels." He paused waiting to have the attention of most people in the room before continuing, "All three lights went out at the exact same time we lost contact with the dropship."

"Rough landing? That’s your theory?" I ask finally speaking up. I turned 18 three months ago and started shadowing my father's footsteps, that meant sometimes I had to stay silent other times I had to speak up.

"The dots connect." She replied.

"Would you agree that if it was radiation, we’d see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I’m noticing a lot of red on that board." I turned my head to the board forgetting all but one profile. She was red, and right then I hoped it was radiation. No such luck.

"Spiking vital signs, two possibilities, one, injuries sustained during landing," Abby said and I slowly started to drown out the conversation, if I didn't hear it I could pretend it wasn't true. It's a couple of hours checking on the delinquents and calming the raging people down the hall asking questions. I sit next to Jackson watching him focus on the computer he's placed in front of. I'm guessing things must have died down because Callie walked back inside towards Abby.

"How Clarke?"

"Her vital signs are strong, blood sugar is low. She hasn’t eaten." 

I glance over at Arya's, her vitals match Clarke's and most others. "She'll be fine." Jackson tells me absentmindedly and the phone next to me starts ringing.

"Hello?" 

"We need to speak with Dr. Griffin please." The woman on the other line says and I call For Abby's attention saying it's for her. 

"This is Dr. Griffin...On my way... Jackson, put it out there we need blood… A’ neg. And a lot of it, and then get your ass to the O.R." I stand up from my chair watching her rush towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she turns to me walking backward.

"The Chancellor's been shot."

* * *

 

**Clarke**

"That, my friend, is poison sumac" I hear Monty say glancing down at the map again while I continue to walk.

"What? It is?" I hear Octavia shout and I don't dare to look back at what's going on behind me. I don't know what the plant is and at this point, it seems rather irrelevant. SO I keep walking.

"The flowers aren’t poisonous. They’re medicinal, calming, actually." I sigh heavily they're voices are getting fainter again.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark." I hear Jasper's voice.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" I ask stepping over a large rock on the path.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn's voice rings out and I turn to face him. I'm almost positive he's talking about the potentially radioactive forest were currently in the resembles most of my drawing from the cell I was in. I did notice it. So far no insects or animals, which was a bad sign if I knew one. The ground was damp so it had to have rain recently because I haven't noticed a single body of water yet, not even a tiny pond.

"Well, it’s simple. I wonder," I sift my weight onto one leg mockingly look up at nothing while raising my voice an octave, "‘why haven’t we seen any animals?’" I return back to my regular tone, "Maybe it’s because there are none. Maybe we’ve already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though." I say sarcastically, "Come on now." I say turning around to start walking again this time quicker to make up for the few minutes of light we lost. We didn't know what was out there and being in an unknown forest past nightfall seemed like a really stupid way to get killed.

I can hear their faint voices trailing behind me once more and this time I don't care. Maybe if I leave them long enough they'll start to try and keep up with me. I pull out the map and look down determining where we are currently before looking up to see a greyish blob in the distance. I move silently forward careful where I step my feet to see if it is in fact what I think it is... a deer.

"No animals, huh?"

* * *

 

**Bellamy**

So far things were going as planned Murphy and Mbege were easy to convince. Once I had them they worked the rest of the crowd. Mostly you had to remind them of what the Ark thought they were, that their families left them locked up, and they wouldn't be pardoned. Say that enough times and in enough ways and they begin to think it was their idea. It worked kind of like an old classic film "Inception". You had to convince them that it was their idea and they'd be like putty in your hands.

So far night had just fallen and we'd taken off only 13 of the wristbands, though it was about to be 14 since I was currently trying to break. I wedged my makeshift knife a little further wiggling it until I heard the click. I took the band off and held it up. A loud chorus of cheers erupted and I dropped it into the fire. Fourteen out of 99, "Who's Next?!"

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard from across the way. I rolled my eyes moving closer to Wells.

"We’re liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you’re trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we’re dying, that it’s not safe for them to follow." _Daddy's boy much?_

"That’s the point, Chancellor," I said emphasizing the last word, "We can take care of ourselves, can’t we?" Another loud chorus of 'yeah' came from the group around me and I looked around at each of their faces until I saw one, in particular, walking towards the group with a young girl in hand.  _Arya_.

"You think this is a game? Those aren’t just our friends and our parents up there. They’re our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don’t care what he tells you. We won’t survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells said drawing my attention back to him and away from the girl.

" _My_ people already are down. Those people locked _my_ people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. _Your_ father did that."

He looked around at each of us, "My father didn’t write the laws."

"No. He enforced them," My gaze moved back to her white hair illuminated by the moon. I looked at her face trying to make out the look etched on it. "but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws." I finished unblinking when it hit me,  _sympathy_. I looked away before I got lost in that look before I confessed to my sins just to hear her say I was forgiven. I turned to the rest of them, "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy started.

"Whatever the hell we want!" A girl copied.

"Whatever the hell we want!" The whole group started chanting. Moments later thunder boomed them silent one by one drop of water fell.

"The sky is crying!" A girl shouted.

"No stupid it's just rain." Other panicked, some run, then there was one who stood for a moment before spinning with a laugh. God, she looks like an angel. I didn't realise I moved until I stood right in front of her rain slowly beginning to drench me.

"You remind me of the devil," She said stopping her spinning.

"You remind me of an angel," I shot back smirking.

"The angel and the devil, secretly they get along." She smiled again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes they do, but why the devil? I thought I just had that whole James Dean style going on."

"Because you're seriously misunderstood,"  _Fuck._ "People often expect the devil to be a disgusting creature, a little red man with horns and a pitchfork tail."  _Well, thank you for that._ "But if you read his story without clouded judgment the devil is described to be  _beautiful_ because he's just a fallen angel." I noticed her hands move to hold mine. "Who happened to be God's favourite... Anyways why am I an angel?"

"Because the devil always knows, and you're an angel in disguise." With that, she smiled and pulled me along to dance in the rain.


	3. Fair Fight

**Sansa**

[Castle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc)

I sigh eyes closed lightly, my sister is still alive. I must control myself because within the chaos of this room I have all eyes on me. I haven't moved away from the screens, so far they think it's so Arya's light doesn't go out. "Talk to me, Sansa." A familiar voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I open my eyes to a rushed Abby walking up to me.

"Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a dropship launch. It’s only a matter of time till the people figure out that we sent the hundred to the ground. We can't fix this and fight against the people. What are we going to do about it?" I asked turning to face her.

"Let the council worry about the people." She told me before turning towards Jackson. "I need you focused on re-establishing communication with those kids." Once she finishes giving him his assignment she turns back to me while he walks to his station, "How many dark tiles?"

"Twenty-three," I tell her walking closer to the screens pointing at several of the kids while I speak, "We’ve been losing them at a steady rate all day. Abby, these are different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before flat line; It looks like a pain response. This is what we’d expect to see with exposure to radiation."

"I know what it looks like, Sansa, but there’s another explanation. We just haven’t found it yet." I sigh about to protest further.

"Chancellor on deck." A man yells and I turn expecting to see Kane but not with Jaha.

Jaha walked to the screen and I followed him with my gaze noticing he's looking for a specific tile, "My son. We sent them down to die."

"No. We sent them down to live…" Abby explains standing between the Chancellor and the screens, "To go to Earth to see if it was survivable so that all of us could live."

"Abby, stop." My father says before I interject.

"I know this is hard, but we don’t have time for false hope. This space station is dying, and Earth is not survivable. That is what the wristbands are telling us." I say moving between Abby and him, I need them to doubt that this will work.

"We don’t know what they’re telling us yet. Thelonious, listen to me. Please trust me. For all we know, those kids could be perfectly fine, including Wells."

* * *

 

**Arya**

I sat perched on one of the nearby trees watching Wells bury those who died in the crash. Including my brother, I watched as with care he took of their clothes folding them neatly next to each grave. I guess it's a smart idea and if it wasn't my brother in the grave I probably would've been doing exactly what he was right now. It took him most of the morning to finish and when he was done he turned to leave and I jumped down quickly. "Wait!" I call to him jogging to where he is, "I haven't thanked you... I don't think I would've been able to bury him... I'm just glad someone did." He smiled and told me it was no problem, "You want me to carry some of those?" I asked pointing at the clothes in his arms. He sighed handing me half and I followed closely behind him while he walked back to camp.

Once we reached the dropship a boy called out, "Hey, where’d you get the clothes?" 

I stopped behind Wells silently watching them talk, "Buried the three kids who died during the landing."

"Smart. You know, I’ll take it from here..." He said reaching out to grab the clothes though his missed because Wells moved away.

"We share based on need, just like back home." He explained to the boy. I expected a snarky comment from the boy but instead, the devil himself walked out of the dropship.

"You still don’t get it, do you, Chancellor?" I watch as he exits half naked followed by one of the girls. "This is home now." He said walking towards me and I took the time to trail my eyes over his toned chest until my eyes landed on a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. I studied it closely smirking once I noticed the safety off meaning he could shoot his dick and I'd laugh myself into an early grave, "Your father’s rules no longer apply..." He said picking up a shirt from my pile my eyes still locked on the gun in his pants. "See something you like there Angel?"

"Is it Angel now? Do I get a nickname for every day of the week? Yesterday it was Doll now it's Angel I don't think I can keep up." I teased finally looking up at his face smirk prominent on my face. I made a mental note to remember the gun and ask him about it later. While making that note I didn't notice Wells drop the clothes onto the ground until someone knocked into me. I let go of the clothes on instinct trying to balance myself, I failed and fell right into Bellamy who wrapped his arms around to steady me.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells hollered over everyone else. 

"What’s wrong with a little chaos?" He said smirking down at me and I glared up at him. About to retort, my throat closed at the familiar scream of a girl. Without thinking I pushed Bellamy back and sprinted towards the sound coming upon Murphy holding a struggling girl up to the fire.

"Bellamy. Check it out." Murphy said looking up at him the girl still struggling, "We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it’ll look better if we suffer a little bit first." The girl let out a small whimper and I broke running up to Murphy pushing him back into the dirt.

"Get your fucking hand off her!" I said and she scurried to get away tripping me backwards my hand landing in the fire. I winced shoving myself up to keep the higher ground. I didn't want to fight him but I would if it meant he'd stop.

He looked up at me with an expression I could only call pure hatred. "You can stop this," Wells says and I turn to face them hoping Bellamy for once will do something Wells says.

"Stop this? I’m just getting started." I'm distracted enough that Murphy lands a punch to my face. Before I can recover he collides his knee with my hunched over figure twice. I move quickly turning the tables against him, when he moved to knee me again, I quickly knuckle punched his inner thigh. He retreated slowly and I backed up prepared now to win.

"You fucking bitch!" He yells lunging at me with his fist, I dodged laughing. He did it again, I laughed harder. He tried one last time and I moved aside shaking my head. He decided he'd had enough of this and charged at me. I, however, was leading him to this point and ducked down swinging my leg out in a 360-degree motion knocking him to the ground.

"Not so tough without your goons Murph?" I asked spitting the blood from his first punch out of my mouth.

"You're so dead you fucking psycho!" He growled pulling out a piece of sharpened metal shaped like a knife. You watched him silently as he stood up getting ready to fight you.

"Wait!" Bellamy said jumping between you and Murphy. He didn't look at him only silently pleading with you to stop this while you were ahead. You shook your head 'no' waiting for him to move aside. "Fair fight," He said taking out his own crafted knife holding it out towards me. I raised a brow pulling one of my knives out of my thigh holster twirling it in my fingers for a moment.

"Fair fight?" I repeated and he took a double take scanning me over finally noticing all the knives on my person. I moved aside motioning for him to go, once he left I sighed starting to circle around Murphy.

It was a delicate dance, one I knew well. The sting of each previous hit, the scanning eyes, and crass language. It was all part of a fight and I was determined to win this one.

“Aren’t you a murder? How come I’m not dead yet?” Murphy asked with a deadly smirk. He wanted to get under my skin. Jokes on him, I’m better at this game.

“Interesting words… So tell me Murph, are they yours or Bellamy’s? I didn’t know you were his bitch… or at least not to this degree he must really have you broken in…” I trailed off rambling any kind of though that came to mind. I my have gotten a bit to distracted because I didn’t see him slice at me until the stinging cut in my arm made me lurch to the side. When he did it again however I was ready. I grabbed his knife arm twisting it behind himself afterwards bring my foot behind his knee so he’d kneel in front of the crowd. He struggled in my grip so I used my own knife and held it to his throat. “Touch another one of these girls and you will pay the price.”

* * *

 

 

**Bellamy**

I stared at the woman before me. She’d fought Murphy and won in a knife fight yet she made no move to actually harm him. Sure he’d have a few bruises and maybe a cut on his lip but other than that she’d hadn’t left an actual scarring mark. You could see the fear in his eyes as she whispered something to him, most likely a warning threat.

“ARYA KANE LET HIM GO!” I hear the familiar voice of Clarke yell and I turn to her.

 _Arya Kane?_ My eyes swiftly moved back to Arya watching as she shoved Murphy forward growling at the blonde girl dangerously. “Watch your pretty little mouth Princess.” She said storming off towards the drop ship.

I re-focused my attention back to the group that just came back. Clarke was glaring at Wells and Finn casually sat himself on a tree stomp. A moment passes before my sister clears the hill using one of the other kids as a crutch. “Octavia!” I rush up to her picking her up from under the arms leading her down to a fallen tree, “Are you all right?”

Once she nods settling down I turn to the bigger concern, their empty hands, “Where’s the food?”

“We didn’t make it to Mouth Weather.” I took a double take glancing down at Octavia’s leg then to the rest of them.

“What happened out there?” I asked to no one in particular.

“We were attacked.” Clarke replied all eyes on her.

“By what?” The Prince asked.

“Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn’t the last Grounder.” Clarke explained, “Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”

“Bad new is the Grounders will.” Finn chipped in.

“Where’s Jasper?” A small voice from behind me asks looking around at the rest of the group.

“He was hit. They took him.” Clarke told her sadly before turning to anyone else but her. She started talking again but I didn’t notice instead I watched as she moved into the small space between me and Octavia starting to wrap her wound in the bandages she most likely got for herself considering her bicep was uncovered and leaking fresh blood. “YOU IDIOTS!” Clarke shouted and I turned to face her, “Life support on the Ark is failing. That’s why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you’re not just killing them. You’re killing us.”

She made a great point but I couldn’t let the Ark come down here. I just got Octavia back. “We’re stronger than you think. Don’t listen to her. She’s one of the privileged. If they come down, she’ll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they’ll forgive your crimes. I say you’re not criminals! You’re fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!”

“Do you really believe that?” Arya stood in front of me looking at each of the 100, “You think we can win on our own? Arrogance is that gets you killed,” She said turning to look at me. “Fear heightens your senses and makes you stronger so if you’re afraid you’ll survive but more importantly we don’t have the numbers, weapons or knowledge of the turaine. You aren’t using your freedom very wisely. Besides you have family up there, if you take your wristbands off you can count on the fact that you’ve killed your mothers, fathers, grandmothers as well as yourselves. Think about them next time they ask you to take your band off.” She said before Clarke assured her away.

* * *

 

**Clarke**

I lead Arya to the back of the dropship sitting her in one of the seats. She sat silently and didn’t complain when I paced around gathering a pack and the map and well as extra seat belts. “How deep is it?” I asked ripping a discarded shirt to make a cloth bandage.

“Not to deep maybe a centimeter down four inches wide.” she told me calmly while I handed her the bandage. “What are we going to do?”

“Get Jasper,” I told her simply triple checking I had everything before walking over to Monty by the entrance. I grabbed a flashlight and bottle looking over at him. Arya followed quickly behind.

“There you are!” Wells said climbing down the latter I fixed him a deadly glare, “I packed a bag figured we could use part of the parachute to carry Jasper back-”

“Hand it to Arya you’re not going.” I told him coldly.

“My ankle’s fine-”

“This isn’t about your ankle Wells-” I growled before Monty interjected.

“Clarke he’s right, we need him, no one else has volunteered.”

“I’m sorry Monty but you’re not going either.” I told him softening my look. I knew Jasper and him were close but the truth is he was too valuable to risk losing while we looked for Jasper.

“Like hell I’m not Jasper is my best friend!”

“You’re too important, you were raised on farm station and recruited my engineering. Food and communication…” I paused looking at his fallen face, “You contact the Ark and I’ll worry about bringing Jasper back got it?” I turn to leave running into Finn, my cheeks heat up of their own accord and I can’t help but find myself pulled towards him. I don’t know why and I don’t like it one bit. “Hey, you ready?” I asked looking up into his pretty brown eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet.” I didn’t think it would hurt so bad, him not siding with me but it did. It stung almost as much as the thought of going with two murders.

“So what, we let Jasper die? That’s not gonna happen. Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you’re such an adventurer. You’re really just a coward.” If I was going down I was taking his pride with me I decided.

“It’s not an adventure, Clarke, it’s a suicide mission.”

_Well, it’s a good thing I don’t care Finn._

I think moving past him motioning for Arya to follow, honestly I expected her to fight me against this. Instead I walk over to Bellamy and his sister. He’s checking the bandage Arya made while talking to her.

“What the hell was it?”

“I don’t know. The others said it looked like a giant snake.” Octavia said glancing over at the group of us standing just aside while they finished talking.

“You could have been killed.” Bellamy mumbled breathlessly.

I figured this was as good as any time to interject, “She would’ve if Jasper hadn’t saved her.”

“You guys leaving? I’m coming, too.” She said moving up tightening her bandage.

“No you’re not,” Arya interjected earning stares from everyone, “I spent a great deal of time cleaning and wrapping that wound and you won’t get any better if you’re overexerting yourself… not to mention you’d only slow the rest of us down and we don’t have much time to get Jasper.” Octavia nodded limping her way back to camp Arya tagging behind her. “I’m grabbing more weapons I’ll also introduce Octavia to Charlotte so she won’t try to leave. That kid knows how to stick to someone like glue.” She said looking over at Bellamy before helping Octavia walk towards a small tent.

Once Arya was out of eyesight I turned to Bellamy, “Anyways I wasn’t here for her… I’m here for you.” Bellamy arches a brow at my statement. “I heard you had a gun.” He nodded lifting up the hem of his shirt to show the gun resting against his hip. “Good. Follow me.” I said making my way down the path.

“And why would I do that?” He made a good point but I hadn’t thought he would question me only Arya. I look at the ground trying to come up with an answer when suddenly a familiar voice spoke.

“Because you want _them_ to follow you… and they’re only thinking _one_ of us is scared.” Arya said staring him down and I thought I could see the hint of a smirk across his lips.

“Murphy!” He hollered, “You’re coming with me, Atom keep an eye on Charlotte and Octavia. Anyone touches them and they answer to me.”

I started walking down the path beside Wells and Arya, the boys following loosely behind us. “Clarke think about it those guys aren’t just bullies, they’re criminals.” Wells protested.

“I’m counting on it.” I replied.

“Will you two just shut up?” Arya growled walking a couple of steps ahead of us. She didn’t seem like a murder to me but her angsty teenager thing was getting on my last nerve.

“Since when are we in the rescuing business?” I overheard Murphy asking now understanding why she wanted us quiet.

“The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the Princess and Angel are, too, they’ll never come down... I’m getting those wristbands, even if I have to cut off their hand to do it.” Bellamy replied and my hand moved to my wristband rubbing it softly. Maybe Wells was right. We keep walking from then on in silence for a few hours. “Hold up Princess what’s the rush? You don’t survive a spear to the heart.” Bellamy shouted jogging up to us gun waving in the air.

“Put the gun away.” Wells said moving close to us the group finally at a stop.

“Why don’t you do something about it?” Murphy said getting cocky again.

“Back off Murphy or I’ll put you on your ass again.” Arya said glaringly, “And Blake you may want to put the safety on or you’ll accidentally shoot your own foot.”

“Brave Angel” Bellamy told me turning the safety on absently.

“Hey, why don’t you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me. Wells with Murphy. You two try not to kill one another.” Finn said pointing between Arya and Bellamy, “Nice bow by the way.” Arya smiled and nodded silently.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell-”

“Jasper screamed when they moved him if the spear hit his heart be would’ve died instantly,” I told Bellamy before walking away Finna trailing behind me.


End file.
